A wide range of telecommunication services including local area and long distance wireline and a variety of wireless telephone services are increasingly available and are being utilized by a wide range of telephone service subscribers for work, education, recreation, and the like. In order to remain competitive, providers of telecommunications services offer a number of features designed to allow subscribers to make the most efficient use of telecommunications services. For example, a telecommunications service provider may offer a set of features such as caller identification, call return, conference calling, etc. for a flat monthly fee. While these sets of features provide some revenue to a service provider, the revenue may not be as great as long distance revenue.
However, the long distance market is highly competitive. Telecommunications service providers offer all different types of plans and discounts to influence customers to switch their long distance service. Telecommunications service providers will sometimes undercut each other with these plans to obtain a customer'business. Thus, loyal customers are difficult for a telecommunications service provider to maintain. There is a need for an incentive for loyal customers to maintain their local and long distance service with their existing telecommunications service provider. There is a further need to leverage existing features, such as those described above, to maintain customer loyalty and provide benefits to the customer. There is a further need to encourage customers to increase long distance usage through enhanced customer discounts and use of existing features.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is described.